


Thunderbirds Are Go – “For The Love of Sports”

by countessofsnark



Series: TAG Drabbles [1]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Drabble, Thunderbirds are Go - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofsnark/pseuds/countessofsnark





	Thunderbirds Are Go – “For The Love of Sports”

**Scott**

The first time the coach laid eyes on Scott’s tall but well-toned frame, he knew he’d found himself a new star quarterback, and this high school football field was a more than decent training ground for future Super Bowl worthy talent. Or so the coach liked to tell himself and his players. But Scott Tracy wasn’t your average high school football hero. He knew he was headed to Air Force academy as soon as he’d graduated. These Friday nights, the cheering and the adrenaline, however, were surprisingly addictive. For the briefest of moments, he felt like he was soaring.

 

**Virgil**

It takes a generous amount of skill and determination to devote yourself to a sport you can never hope to practice at home. But that did not stop Virgil Tracy from becoming a hockey god. He loved the sharp cold that surrounded him when he was skating down the ice, the wall of sound and glass and heat from the crowd above. His eyes were always looking for the puck, gloves clenching his stick. Virgil’s muscular body easily pushed aside the competition, especially at full speed. The puck hit the back of the net without ever touching the ice.

 

**Alan**

He’d been looking forward to this moment for years. He had spent many hours slaving away at karting venues, driving God knows how many miles around tricky race tracks in supercars, but now the time had come to prove himself. Alan Tracy’s blue eyes shone with vigour from behind the vizor of his helmet. His gloved hands clenched the sides of the button-infested steering wheel. The world around him was reduced to the sickening smell of racing fuel and the deafening roar of engines being revved. Ahead of him, a row of red lights. Then, the lights went out.

 

**Gordon**

Ever since he was a kid, splashing about in the family pool, his siblings and parents had jokingly told him that he was a merman with human legs and feet. Gordon didn’t mind, he knew where he belonged and how to make the best of it. Some people dove into a pool, he slid in like a knife through butter. Broad, muscular shoulders, long arms and hands. Caramel coloured eyes that stared at the clean surface in front of him with the intensity and focus of a shark scanning for prey. The water called out to him. He obeyed.

 

**John**

Grandma hadn’t been surprised when she unfolded John Tracy’s birthday wishlist and spotted the words “brand new all terrain bike” topping said list. Whenever he returned from orbit duty, John would grab his trusty bike and go for a drive down what passed for the island’s only main road – a dusty, swirling trail that led down to a patch of beach and across Thunderbird 2’s take off strip. Cycling helped him adjust to the onslaught of terrestrial sensations. He ignored the pain in his legs as he forced them to work harder. He raced towards an imaginary finish line.


End file.
